reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast Events
The following are picture of the cast of Reign during their daily lives. ** Also check out Paparazzi Photos and Magazine Issues May 2015 Adelaide Kane attends the the 2015 CW Upfront on May 14 2015. Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 3.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 4.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 5.jpg Adelaide Kane - The CW's Upfront 6.jpg Adelaide Kane at 2015 CBS Studios Summer Soirée on May 18 2015. Adelaide Kane - May 18 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 18 3.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 18 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 18 4.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 18 6.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 18 5.jpg March 2015 Adelaide Kane and Jonathan Keltz both attended the World MasterCard Fashion Week in Toronto. Adelaide Kane - World MasterCard 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - World MasterCard 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - World MasterCard 3.jpg Adelaide Kane, Jonathan Keltz, Torrance Coombs and Coombs' fiancé Alyssa Campanella attend the The Social Co. Dinner Party in West Hollywood. Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 2.jpg Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 3.jpg Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 4.jpg Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 5.jpg Adelaide Kane - The Social Co. 6.jpg July 2014 Adelaide Kane rocks a little black dress at the Playboy and A&E Bates Motel Event during 2014 San Diego Comic-Con on July 25. Adelaide Kane Tweeted: “I’m so tired I feel like I’m drunk. Off to work. Straight from the airport. #thethingsidoforyouguys #incomprehensible #allthenope #no,” Adelaide Kane - July 25 14.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 25 14 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 25 14 II.jpg Adelaide Kane, jained Toby Regbo and''' Megan Follows''' at SiriusXM’s Entertainment Weekly Radio channel on July 24. Adelaide Kane - July 24 14.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 24 14 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 24 14 II.jpg Adelaide Kane, Toby Regbo, Megan Fellows and Laurie McCarthy during the Reign panel at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con held on July 24. Laurie McCarthy said “Not everyone will survive it, among our people as well as a percentage of the regional population.” and “There’s a chance for anything. They’re going to try to make it happen,” she added. Adelaide Kane N Toby Regbo SDCC III.jpg Adelaide Kane N Toby Regbo SDCC II.jpg Adelaide Kane N Toby Regbo SDCC.jpg Adelaide Kane SDCC I.jpg Adelaide Kane N Toby Regbo SDCC IIII.jpg Toby Regbo SDCC I.jpg Adelaide Kane, Torrance Coombs and his girlfriend Alyssa Campanella attend the closing ceremony of the 2014 Monte-Carlo Television Festival in Monte-Carlo, Monaco on June 11 Torrance Coombs - Jule 11 14.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 11.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 11 I.jpg Torrance Coombsuly 11 II.jpg Alyssa Campanella July 11.jpg Torrance Coombsuly 11 I.jpg Adelaide Kane, Torrance Coombs and his longtime girlfriend Alyssa Campanella inside the Black Sails party during the 2014 Monte-Carlo Television Festival in Monte-Carlo, Monaco on June 10. Adelaide Kane Tweeted: “Champagne Queens! If you look carefully there’s little crowns on the glasses @alysscampanella #superchic #theyknewwewerecoming #ladydranks,” Adelaide Kane - June 10 14.jpg Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs June 10 14.jpg Torrance Coombs June 10 14.jpg Torrance Coombs June 10 14 II.jpg Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs June 10 14 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - June 10 14 I.jpg May 2014 Adelaide Kane at the 2014 Dances With Films Opening Night Film And Festival Filmmaker Green Carpet held at TCL Chinese 6 Theatres in Hollywood on May 29. Adelaide Kane tweeted: “So I’m in this super rad indie/horror awesomeness called BLOOD PUNCH! Screening this Saturday in H-Wood so come and I WILL HUG YOU!!! #yay.” Adelaide Kane - Dances With Films.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 29.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 29 I.jpg Adelaide Kane, Torrance Coombs and Megan Follows at the 2014 CBS Studios Summer Soirée held at The London Hotel in West Hollywood, Calif. on May 19. Adelaide Kane tweeted: “One spilled bottle of acetone and a fresh dress later I’m on my way #CBSsummersoiree #forgotmyperfume #stresshead,” Adelaide Kane - May 19.jpg Megan Follows - May 19.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2014 CBS Summer Soirée 1.jpg Adelaide Kane and Megan Follows makes their entrances at the 2014 CW Upfront Presentation held at The London Hotel oin New York City on May 15. “Lola getting pregnant, that was the big thing for me,” Adelaide said. “I was like, ‘What!’” “The baby! I don’t know about the baby. That will be interesting,” Megan added about her character. “How would she feel? That’s very complicated because that would be my blood. I think I would be happy, but I don’t know how I would need to control that. I don’t like things that I can’t control.” *Adelaide is wearing A.V. Max bracelets and Pame Designs rings Adelaide Kane - May 15.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 15 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 15 II.jpg Megan Follows - May 15.jpg Megan Follows - May 15 I.jpg Megan Follows - May 15 II.jpg Caitlin Stasey on the red carpet for the 2014 GLAAD Media Awards held at The Beverly Hilton Hotel on Saturday April 12. Caitlin Stasey - April 22.png Caitlin Stasey - April 22 I.png Caitlin Stasey - April 22 II.png Adelaide Kane at the 2014 ELLE Women In Music Concert Celebration held at Avalon in Hollywood on April 22. * Adelaide wore a Lumier by Bariano dress. Adelaide Kane - April 22.jpg Adelaide Kane - April 22 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - April 22 II.jpg January 2014 Torrance Coombs joins longtime love Alyssa Campanella at the Miss Nevada USA 2014 and Miss Nevada Teen USA Pageant held at University Of Nevada in Las Vegas on January 12. Torrance Coombs - Jan 12.png Torrance Coombs - Jan 12 I.png Torrance Coombs - Jan 12 II.png Adelaide Kane and Torrance Coombs at the 2014 People’s Choice Awards held at the Nokia Theatre L.A. in Los Angeles on January 8 Adelaide tweeted: “Hey guys! As far as I know @toby_regbo is in London spending time with family & friends! We’ll miss him though! #PCAS #torryaddyandalyssa,” Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs - Jan 8.png Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs - Jan 8 I.png Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs - Jan 8 II.png November 2013 Adelaide Kane attends the launch party for photographer Tyler Shields‘s new book “The Dirty Side Of Glamour” held at the Guy Hepner Gallery in Hollywood on November 9. Adelaide Kane - Nov 9.jpg Adelaide Kane - Nov 9 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - Dirty Side Of Glamour.jpg October 2013 Adelaide Kane, Torrance Coombs and Toby Regbo at the 2013 New York Comic Con held at Jacob Javits Center on October 12. Just before their panel, the crowd was treated to the pilot episode of their new CW series, Reign, debuting on the CW this week. Torrance Coombs tweeted: “Packed house for our panel at #NYCC. Thank you all for such a warm welcome!” Adelaide Kane tweeted: “Such a great reception at our panel today! You guys are awesome :)))” Torrance Coombs - Oct 12.jpg Reign Cast - Oct 12.jpg Reign Cast - Oct 12 I.jpg September 2013 Adelaide Kane arrived on the red carpet at the 2013 iHeartRadio Music Festival held at the MGM Grand Garden Arena on Saturday in Las Vegas on September 21. Adelaide Kane - Sep 21.jpg Adelaide Kane - Sep 21 II.jpg Adelaide_Kane_-_iHeartRadio_Music.jpg Toby Regbo at the TIFF HFPA & InStyle Party during the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival held in Toronto, Canada. on September 9. Toby Regbo - Sep 9.png Toby Regbo - Sep 9 I.png Toby Regbo - Sep 9 II.png Caitlin Stasey during the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival held at Ryerson Theatre in Toronto, Canada on September 5. Caitlin Stasey - Sep 5.png Caitlin Stasey - Sep 5 I.png Caitlin Stasey - Sep 5 II.png July 2013 Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows and Toby Regbo answer questions from the press during the 2013 Summer Television Critics Association Tour held at the Beverly Hilton Hotel July 30. [Kane stated: “It’s also TV, So you know, we can take creative license. It’s entertainment. It’s not the History Channel.” Torrance Coombs added, “I for one am thankful for a little creative license, because historically, I don’t exist.” * Adelaide is wearing a Beso Beso Jewelry necklace. Adelaide Kane n Torrance Coombs - July 30.jpg Adelaide Kane - July 30.jpg Toby - July 30.jpg Reign Cast - July 30.jpg Reign Cast - July 30 I.jpg Reign Cast - July 30 II.jpg Adelaide Kane, Toby Regbo, and Torrance Coombs is ravishing in red at the CW, CBS and Showtime 2013 Summer TCA party in Los Angeles on July 29. The 22-year-old actress was joined at the event by Reign co-stars Toby Regbo and Torrance Coombs. In fact, the three flew back to Los Angeles from Toronto, where they’re filming the show at Casa Loma. Adelaide Kane tweeted: “First day shooting Reign! Can’t wait for everyone to see it. Amazing sets, amazing people. #Reign #firstdayofschool #nervousnelly,” Torrance Coombs tweeted: “Looks like you’ll have to wait a week longer than anticipated for the premiere of @CWReign. Now starts Oct. 17th at 9pm.” * Adelaide is wearing a Stop Staring! dress and Kristen Elspeth earrings. Adelaide Kane - Jult 29.jpg Adelaide Kane - Jult 29 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - Jult 29 II.jpg Toby Regbo - July 29.jpg Toby Regbo n Torrance Coombs - July 29.jpg Torrance Coombs - July 29.jpg Toby Regbo Megan Follow n Torrance Coombs - July 29 I.jpg Toby Regbo n Torrance Coombs - July 29 I.jpg Toby Regbo Megan Follow n Torrance Coombs - July 29.jpg May 2013 Adelaide Kane, Toby Regbo and Torrance Coombs reunites at the 2013 CBS International Upfronts held at Paramount Studios in Los Angeles on May 20. Adelaide Kane Toby Regbo n Torrance Coombs - May 20.jpg Adelaide Kane Toby Regbo n Torrance Coombs - May 20 I.jpg Adelaide Kane Toby Regbo n Torrance Coombs - May 20 II.jpg Adelaide Kane dons two different looks for the 2013 CW Upfront Presentation held at The London Hotel in New York City on May 16. The 22-year-old actress took the stage as Mary, Queen of Scots at the presentation. Reign, follows Mary, Queen of Scots (Kane) who has been the Queen since she was six days old. The teenage Mary is already a headstrong monarchm beautiful, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. Arriving in France with four close friends as her ladies-in-waiting, Mary has been sent to secure Scotland’s strategic alliance by formalizing her arranged engagement to the French king’s dashing son, Prince Francis (Toby Regbo). But the match isn’t signed and sealed, it depends more on politics, religion and secret agendas than affairs of the heart. While at French Court, fierce foes and dark forces conspire to sabotage Mary’s marriage to Francis and even threaten her life, until a mysterious shrouded guide becomes her ally. With danger and sexual intrigue around every dark castle corner, Mary rallies her ladies-in-waiting and steels herself, ready to rule the new land and balance the demands of her country and her heart. Adelaide Kane - May 16.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 I.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 II.jpg Adelaide Kane - May 16 III.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront 1.jpg Adelaide Kane - 2013 CW's Upfront 2.jpg Related Pages Pages relating to Interviews are the following: • Video Interviews • Magazine Issues • Social Media Interviews • M'Lady Magazine • Paparazzi Photos • Behind the Scenes • Cast Photos Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Cast